


Makepeace from The Creature of Cordena - Trouble Will Find Me

by DirectToVideo



Series: Hard To Find [6]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Because I can't draw hands, Drawing, Eliot can't either, M/M, Makepeace, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectToVideo/pseuds/DirectToVideo
Summary: Eliot's first sketch of Makepeace after his meeting with Quentin at TADA in Chapters 5 & 6
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Hard To Find [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Makepeace from The Creature of Cordena - Trouble Will Find Me

**Q (pays you $$- DO NOT SEDUCE YET):** I know I was adamant about the clouds, but that might be too many. Is that okay?

 **You:** Less clouds check

 **Q (pays you $$- DO NOT SEDUCE YET):** And...are his hands supposed to look like that? I know it's an early sketch...

 **You:** Hands r hard 

**Q (pays you $$- DO NOT SEDUCE YET):** Oh. I didn't know. 

**You:** I'll work on it 

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in tomorrow for Chapter 10 of Trouble Will Find Me!


End file.
